Love Square
by twitchdoll
Summary: Chase is smooth and charming. Gill is tough but sweet. Luke is immature and cute. What's a girl to do? Well not much if you just got internal mental dumbness at a bar...Stupid summary I know but please read!
1. Spinich and Orange Cake

I** know I don't have the best reputation about updating my stories but believe this summer**  
**I'm gunna write A LOT! :) sooo yeh enjoy this new one!**

_**SUMMARY: Chase is smooth and charming. Gill is tough but sweet. Luke is energetic and funny...**_  
_**What's a girl to do? (sorry I'm bad at summarys)**_

**_DISCLAIMER...or whatever: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON BUT IF I DID COWS WOULD SAY BAD WORDS :) hehe_**

**Hikari's POV**

"CHEEP CHEEP!

"NEIGH!"

"BARK BARK!"

"BAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"QUACK QUACK!"

"moo..."

I groaned...theres my alarm. My livestock and pets saying their hungry...well in animal talk. I stretched my arms and legs across my bed and yawned. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Finn was still asleep on my dining table. He's an odd...green-haired fairy thing. I took a quick shower and planned out my outfit for today.

"Hmmm...what to wear, what to wear...AHA!" I grabbed my black beanie and black laced gothic dress. Perfect for the cloudy, lightly windy weather today!

"But...what accesories?" ,I mused as I dug through my jewlery, "This is perfect!" I exclaimed as I pulled out the crystal penant necklace Gill got me for my birthday last season. As soon as I got dress and started to pour myself a bowl of cereal Finn woke up.

"Geez do ya always have to make a bunch of noise in the morning!" he complained as he floated towards my couch. I chuckled lightly.

"You should be used to living with me by now,little dude! It's almost been a year...why are you still here anyways? I rang all the bells already." I questioned as I munched happily on my cereal. The fairy dude stuck his tongue out at me and started to flip through channels on my new widescreen t.v. .I laughed.

"I'm doing a favor for the Harvest Goddess staying with you..waiting..." he sighed. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Whaddaya mean? Waiting for what?" I said as I swallowed another spoonful of cereal.

"For you to get married." I almost choked on my food.

"*Cough,cough* WHAT? WHY?" I shouted. He look at me with glee as he watched the surprised look on my face.

"Well she wants you to be happy and since I'm your wingman on everything she wants me to stay and help...somehow. I can't help it that I'm a love expert!" he smile with pride. I laughed. Then he started to flip channels again and stopped at the Harmonica news station.

"The Goddess likes this guy for ya" he laughed. " I have no idea why! The guys a total prick! Look at his stupid hair!" he fell on the floor laughing his little pixie butt off on his own stupid joke. I blushed lightly as I look at the t.v. . Gill eyes look ultra blue on my new widescreen. Pretty..

"...and don't forget to wear a jacket! It is now the season of Fall and that means more of a chance of a cold." the televised Gill informed. I smiled. Gill worried to much. It's sweet.

"Well...looks like you have a thing for Gilligan now do ya!" said the little annoying voice. Looks like he stopped laughing already. I blushed.

"He's just a friend, Finn! Nothing more!" I sneered. He laughed.

"Suuuuuuuuuuurrrre! We'll see!" he teased. I flicked him into my cereal.

* * *

"Phew! Finally done with all this farm work!" I exclaimed. Finn was collapsed on my shoulder.

"Sheesh your such a drama queen, Finn! You didn't even do anything!" i laughed. He muffled a groan on my shirt.

"The cow licked me, the chickens peck at me, and the silkworms try to make me their boyfriend! I think thats enough for today!" he cried. I giggled.

"HEY HIKARI!" a voice yelled. I smiled...I knew that voice anywhere! Finn started to make a tantrum.

"NO GODDESS! PLEASE NO! NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM! HE"S SOOOOOOOOOO ANNOYING!" Finn yelled. I turned around to see Luke's famous winning smile.

"Hey, Luke! What's up!" I yelled back. He picked me up for one of his swinging- that-made-Finn-naseous hugs.

" Ahh its good to see you! You done with work yet?" he asked as he placed me back on ground. I spinned a bit...the hug made me a bit dizzy.

"Yup I just finished! Whatcha got planned?" I said with enthusiasm. He smiled even wider.

"I was just gunna get some lunch! Wanna come?" I nodded. Finn groaned.

"Sure I could go for some lunch! I'm famished!" I licked my lips thinking about how some orange cake would taste absolutley fabulous right now. He picked me up and put on his back. People would think I'm a bit too old for piggy back rides but Luke gave the best kind! I laughed.

" Ok!", he fist pumped," spinich cake here I come!" We laughed while Finn looked like he was gonna cry a bit.

**CHASE'S POV**

I smiled proudly at my latest work. This was my greatest orange cake yet! Hikari will love it!

"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh whactha got there, Chase? Mmmmmmmmm cake! Can I have some? !" That annoying voice….it never goes away!

"GO AWAY, MAYA! THIS ISN'T FOR YOU! IT'S FOR AN IMPORTANT CUSTOMER!" I screamed at the annoying blob.  
Maya's eyes filled with tears.

"Geez, Chase! Why ya always gotta be mean to me!" she ran away crying to her room. Geez…she's such a  
drama queen. The door's bell ringed. That meant someone walked in. I looked up from my masterpiece  
cake to see beautiful Hikari…with _**him**_! I put on my brightest smile.

" Hikari, what a sight for sore eyes! It's great to see you!…and Luke." Hikari smiled at me. Luke smiled his goofy stupid smile like always.

"Hiya, Chase! Hope ya got some orange cake in stock today! I'm starved and well what better place to get  
food than from the best cook in the whole freakin' world! Am I right?" she raved. I blushed deep pink.

"Well I wouldn't say best in the world…but we do got orange cake in stock! I think it's my best so far!" I said with pride.  
She licked her lips.

"Mmmmmm can't wait to sink my teeth in that! How much for a slice?" she wondered. I placed a finger on my  
chin as if I would be in deep thought.

"Well…for that compliment…I'll let you have the whole thing for free." I smiled.. She squealed with delight.  
"Oh my! Chase are you sure! I couldn't possibly!" She gushed. I nodded.

"Of course! You're my best friend." She jumped over the counter and gave me a tight hug. I felt my face getting warm.

"Oh thank you, Chase! You're the best!" she grabbed the cake and headed over the table with a disappointed Luke.  
I sighed. She's so great! I love making her happy….I just wish she was mine.

"So that's the important customer, eh? " I looked quickly behind me to see that irritating pip-squeak Maya leaning against the wall with a smile on her stupid face.

"Don't worry I won't tell! Ya just have to promise me something!" she spoke. I looked at her with a annoyed look on my face.

"Ok what?" I sneered. She giggled.

" YA HAVE TO BE NICER TO ME!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine.." I sighed.

"YAYY!" she ran and gave me a hug. I pushed her off.

"Maya get off me!" she smiled and did that tsk tsk thing.

" Nuh uh! Nice!" she giggled. I groaned…this is gonna be harder than I thought…

* * *

**LUKE'S POV**

Stupid Chase...trying to win Kari's heart with free food! I looked at the happy farmer muching on her cake happily. I smiled. She's so cute.

"Mmmmm Luke you have to try this cake! It's total bliss!" she said as she reached over a shoved a spoonful of cake in my mouth.  
Goddess it was good! I chewed happily on the cake and swallowed. Hikari smiled at me.

"Good ain't it? I swear Chase is the best cook ever." she raved childishly. I groaned. Thankfully Maya skipped over to our table before I could say Chase could kiss my...

"HIYA LUKE AND KARI! What can I get ya!" she giggled. Hikari smiled at her.

"Hey Maya! Can I get a glass a milk? Oh and some spinich cake for Luke here! The best kind!" she winked at me. I felt myself blush. She knew me so well...well everyone knew my addiction to spinich cake but still.

"Sure I am sure Chase'll be happy to make that!," she turned over to the counter and screamed to Chase who I just notice was giving me death glares the whole time, " ARN'T YA, CHASE!"

He shuddered and made a fake smile," Of course dear Maya! Right away!" he spitted the words angrily. Maya giggled.

"Looks like Chase'll will be in a good mood to me from now!" she said proudly like she had something to do with it. Hikari and I looked at her strange with confusion. As she skipped off I turned to Hikari with a "what the heck just happened?" look. She shrugged her shoulders with a laugh. I smiled then it quickly faded away as a irratated Chase came with our orders.

"A glass of milk for the lovely Hikari.." he smiled as he placed the milk in front of her on the the table. Hikari blushed lighty at the compliment.  
He turned to me and hes smile quickly melted to a angry frown.

"And a spinich cake for the special Luke" he spat out. As he placed the dish on the table..not so gently as he did with Hikari. I smiled at him.

"Why your hair looks simply dashing today, Chase! It brings out the beauty of your eyes!" I said in a high pitched voice. Hikari giggled while he looked at me as I provoked the demon in him. I looked at him with a confused look," Whaaaaat? I don't get a free meal with that compliment! Well I find that outraging!"

He had looks that kill," Hikari's my friend...in other words your not!" he growled as he walked off to his kitchen thing. I laughed as Hikari smiled shaking her head at me.

"Why must you two always bicker like two angry old ladies?" she said as if getting after a 3 year old. I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled.

"It's fun getting him mad I guess!" I outburst as we heard an enraged Chase groan loudly in the back. We laughed.

* * *

**Ok sorry it's short but I don't have much time right now! :) but I'll update tommorow! I PINKY SWEAR! (even toh i have no digital computer pinkies) hahaha review review! they make me feel better! :D**

**- Giggles out!**


	2. Hybrid Tomatoes

**AHHH! I'm so happy that people reviewed! ^_^ As a reward I'm updating extra early and of course my numba 1 bachelor of all HM games is gunna be in this chapter! GILL! (fan girls scream) hahaha ok I'll type already...**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER...or whatever: I DO NOT OWN HAREVEST MOON BUT IF I DID I'D MAKE MAYOR HAMILTON WALK AROUND IN A MAID OUTFIT JUST FOR FUN! haha :)**_

**GILL POV**

I signed the last of the files I needed to update. I looked at the clock. Sigh...she should be here already..not that it matters that she probaly has more important stuff than to visit me...The bell on the door of town jingled. I looked up immediatly only to be terribly dissapointed. The teasing smile of Luke boiled some rage inside me.

"Heya Gilly! Whatcha doin'! " he shouted breaking the silence the office once had. I groaned.

"Work as usual, Luke. What else would I be doing during working hours. Unlike you some people do have a life they need to support." I replied sounding irritated. Luke raised an eyebrow at me. He whistled.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch, Gilligan! Hikari wanted to come visit you not me!" he said with a smile. I looked at him with a bit of surprise in my eyes.

"Hikari? Then where is she?...and please my name is not Gilligan and I DO NOT WEAR FEMALE UNDERGARMENTS FOR THE LAST TIME!" I growled raising my voice a bit. I heard a giggle from behind Luke. I turned and blushed with embaressment. Luke covered his mouth so his insane laughter would be muffled.

"H-Hello, Hikari! I didnt see you there!" I stuttered, my face flushed. Hikari smiled and hit Luke gently on the shoulder.

"What's this saying Gill wears female undergarments, Luke! Must you make him bothered during working hours!" she pretended to get after him. Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"My bad!" he laughed. I stared blankly at him. Then smiled warmly at Hikari.

"What brings you by?...with the blundering fool.." I mumbled the last part but I think Luke heard me because he stuck his tongue at me...so mature for his age..

"Oh nothing just stopped by to have a chat with a handsome fellow!", I blushed lightly," annnnnnddd to give him this present!" She said enthusiastically digging through her bag and handed me a glass of fresh tomato juice. I blushed as I grabbed the looked at the clock and slapped his face.

"Oh shoot I forgot that dad needed me before 2:00! Sorry I have to leave!" he shouted...as if the whole world cared..He gave Hikari a huge hug and gave me a smile of good-bye.

"See ya later, Gill-A-Tron!" he snickered as he left Town Hall. I couldn't hold back my smile now that I was rid of that idiot. I stared at the glass as Hikari was waiting for me to reply to her gift.

"Um thanks." I simply replied to the gift. She smiled.

"This isn't just ordianary tomato juice, Gill! Try it!" she said with a childish glint in her eyes that reminded of me of a 5 year old. I sipped the juice and the flavor was like a slap to the face. The flavor of the juice was utterly MAGNIFICENT! I shook my head and looked at her amazed.

"What? THIS IS TERRIFIC! WHAT'S IN IT?" I slurped up the rest of the juice while Hikari blushed deeply.

"Well it's something I've been working for a while! I planted this tomato plant and enhanced the dirt hoping to create some kind of hybrid tomato plant but well..it just made the tomatos extra good so knowing how much ya love your tomatos I made this specially for you!" she exclaimed blushing a bit. She must've ran out of breathe from that hug Luke gave her. I smiled appreciatvley.

"Thanks so much, Hikari! I feel special that you made it just for me." She looked like she was about to say something when someone walked in. I groaned loudly. The Goddess doesn't like me right now..

**(note: its the first day of Fall so she harvest the crop the day before..weird how the seasons change so quicky ("-_-) )**

**Sorry it was so short but I need to d osomething really quick but I promise I'll update quickly! lots of hybrid tomatoes for you readers! haha**

**-giggles out!**


	3. All Work And No Play Makes Gill Happy

**Super sorry but my laptop was acting like a big weenie yesterday but now I'm here! :D on with the chapter now!**

**LISTENING TO: "10 Miles Wide" Escape the Fate**

_**DISCLAIMER…or whatever: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON BUT IF I DID I'D RENAME HARMONICA TOWN TO HALLOWEEN TOWN (cuz I'm cool like that J) haha**_

**CHASE POV**

I walked into to Town Hall's main entrance door to be welcomed with a big groan by our ever energetic friend Gill. I smiled knowing how much he despised me. Hikari turned around a greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hiya, Chase! Didn't I just see you like 15 minutes ago? Weird, huh?" she giggled. I gave her a smirk and rubbed her hair.

"Funny how fate works." I chuckled. Gill groaned again.

"What fate? It's a small island. People tend to run into each other, nothing special about it!" he mocked. I looked at him getting tense. He is such a bummer!

"Geez Gill don't get too hyper now! You'll piss your pants!" I teased. He stare fiercely at me.

"So what brings your happy ass here? If you don't need anything then I suggest you do all of us a favor and leave." he hissed. I gave him a devilish smirk.

"Just checking if Yolanda's new fridge has come in yet. Also Colleen needs me to leave you some money for the shipments last week." I said as I placed the money on the counter. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No the fridge isn't here yet and as I told you a million times it won't be here till next Monday." he sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Just making sure, Buzz Killington…Well see ya later…" I turned around and smiled at Hikari.

"Hey hope I see you tonight at the bar! We're having a contest to see who can drink the most cocktails and well it's funny seeing people get dead drunk! And it looks like your going to need a laugh if you keep hanging around that walking corpse…" I taunted as I jerked my thumb to point at Gill. Hikari smiled while Gill mumbled curses at me under his breath.

"Sure sounds fun!" she said cheerfully as I walked out the door.

**GILL POV**

Goddess how I loathe that walking ass….I groaned and Hikari turned around with another of her cheerful smiles.

"So how 'bout, Gill? Wanna see people make an ass of themselves?" she snickered. The edge of my mouth picked up a bit. It did sound tempting..

" Hmmm maybe…depends…are you going?" I asked. She thought about it.

"Well….depends are YOU going? I think you should go!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I go?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well…Chase is right…you could use a break from all this work…You care for this town so much and you work so hard, I think you deserve a night out for once!" she explained, I thought about it.

"I don't know…" I mused. She made her puppy dog eyes and started to pout.

"Please! I'll go with you!" she whimpered. I laughed. She's cute when she does that.

"Fine…I'll go just stop doing that!" she smiled.

"Hooray!" she exclaimed as she jumped over the counter and gave me a hug. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"But….you have to dress casual! No suits or any stuff like that!" she said as she poked at my shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine…if I can find anything like that.." I mumbled. She giggled as she headed out the front door.

"I can't wait to see you all normal! Don't forget! Tonight at the bar!" she informed. I smiled.

"It's a date." I stated. She blushed as I said that and smiled even wider. I wonder why…

**LISTENING TO: "I'm on a Boat" The Lonely Island**

**Haha cuz she likes you dummy! J sorry its short (THAT WHAT SHE SAID!) but I'll try to make the next one a bit longer! Oh and if you have any ideas for the bar contest or whatever Gill and Hikari's date thing I wanna know! **  
**- Giggles out!**


	4. I'm At A Bar With Pete Wentz

**Ok my spidey sense is tingling that I'm not going to be able to update as soon as I want but no worries! This'll be a long chapter and I hope it satisfies you readers! Hope my spidey sense is wrong…**

_**LISTENING TO: "Of All the Gin Joints in All the World" Fall Out Boy**_

**Hikari's POV**

A huge smile was planted on my face as I walked back to my farm. Finn looked at me cheesed off.

"I'm not going to this stupid bar contest am I? I rather stay home!" he complained while crossing his arms. I looked at him.

"Do what ever you, Finnegan! Today is the day you can finally do whatever YOU want for once!" I said as I opened the door of my welcoming home. Finn looked intrigued about this idea.

"Good! I choose to sleep till morning then!" he exclaimed as he pounced on the couch going into a quick sleep. I laugh quietly as his little snores quickly filled the room. I took a quick shower and planned what to wear for tonight's event. I finally agreed on a plain red and black hemmed shirt with jean short shorts. Wearing my boots of course…I placed a ribbon in my hair and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked…comfortable. I smiled thinking about how much of a hard time Gill probably was having right now trying to look "normal". I looked at my watch and gasped.

"Oh geez I'll be late if I don't get moving!" I said to myself…I knew I shouldn't have spend so much time on my looks but somehow I couldn't help it! I sprinted to the door heading towards where the bar was.

**GILL'S POV**

I looked one more time in the mirror and groaned. I hated dressing "casual"! It mad me look lazy and unprepared. Two things I'm definitely not! I looked at my reflection again. This wasn't Gill. This Gill wore a black band shirt with gray jeans that were worn and torn. The shirt was a gift from Yuuki, Hikari's brother, when he visited Castanet last time. I always wondered how those two were related…Yuuki was a total imbecile (just look at his taste for gifts for people..) and Hikari…wasn't. She knew what everyone liked and never disappointed anyone. She was a social butterfly and actually pays attention to people when they ramble. She was well like by everyone…too well liked by some! I shook my head to regain myself from drifting off in thoughts. I looked one more time at my reflection. I frowned. Something was missing. I studied my hair and ruffled it a bit. My bangs covered my eyes and it looked like I just woke up. Yup now I look like everyone else whose my opposite…stupid. I glanced at the clock on my wall.

"Time to leave… " I sighed. I can't believe I was doing this! I would never do this for JUST anyone! I guess Hikari is an exception…Besides I can never say no to her. I slapped my face. Why do I keep drifting off in thoughts of Hikari? I blushed a bit examining some answers as I started off walking out the door.

"GILLY! WHERE YOU GOING?" I shuddered as my always too happy father smiled at me.

"Are you going on a date? Wait a minute….what are you wearing? And what did you do to your hair! You look like a blonde Pete Wentz!" he laughed. I wasn't going to start getting angry at my father. Not today. And I don't want to find out how my dad knows who Pete Wentz is…

" I'm heading out to the bar. Be back in a bit." I mumbled. But I don't think he heard considering how he was still on the floor laughing like an idiot to his own joke…..

"And hold your applause for the mayor of Castanet, folks…" I mocked as I closed the door. I looked at the dimming ebony dawning on Harmonica Town. I smiled as I breathed in the sweet scent of the chilled nighttime air. I walked towards the entrance of the bar but stopped in my tracks as I heard footsteps running towards me. I turned around to see Hikari racing towards the bar. As a result of running and being clumsy she tripped over her own feet . I dashed towards here, catching her in time before she fell on the ground.

"You shouldn't run when it's dark out! " I lectured. Hikari looked into my eyes and smiled. She got up from my arms and stared at my ridiculous outfit.

"Whoa! You look hot, Gill! Your like that part in Spiderman 3 when Peter Parker dressed all goth!" she gushed as I started to blush deeply.

"Well um lets head into the bar already. Hopefully people won't recognize me in this absurd attire.." I grumbled. She laughed as she grabbed my hand and rushed me into the building. We walked to a table. Kathy skipped towards Hikari and me.

"Hey, Hikari! Whose this handsome fellow? A boyfriend of yours?" she winked at her while Hikari and I started to blush.

"No no don't cha recognize him?" she sputtered out. Kathy looked at me and started to examine me. Then her eyes started to get wide.

"OHMYGOSH IT'S GILL!" Kathy shrieked. I flinched. Did she have to be so loud! Hikari laughed.

"Yup! Doesn't he look dashing?" she teased. Kathy looked down at our hands. Apparently we were still holding hands…I stared to blush while Kathy gave us a evil smirk.

"Well.. Looks like I was right about the boyfriend thing." she jeered as Hikari realized that were still holding hands and quickly let my hand go. I gave a sigh of relief when Hayden stepped on the stage and began to speak into the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome! I like to thank all of you for coming and I hope you'll enjoy tonight's festivities we have in store at this here Brass Bar! " he bellowed into the mic. That's when I began to observe who else was here for the contest. Owen was talking to Luke at a table in the corner laughing at something. Selena was chatting with Kathy and Chase was getting after Maya for something. My eyes raised in surprise as I saw Toby sitting at the counter having a drink with Calvin. Toby? Who knew. I jabbed Hikari with my elbow and pointed to Toby. She covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Then she looked at me with a confused look and mouthed, "Toby?". I nodded and laughed along with her. Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all…

**HIKARI'S POV**

"TIME FOR THE CONTEST!" Kathy screamed with delight. I flinched at her high pitched voice as everyone in the bar whooped and made fist pumps.

"Ok here are the rules! Don't break anything, if ya have to puke do it outside, no fights, and try your best to have fun! Who wants to go first?" Owen got up and raced towards the stage. Everyone cheered for him as he started to make fist pumps.

"Here we have last years champion, Owen! He had a total of 31 cocktails last time! Let's see if he can beat his own record!" Kathy cheered as everyone whooped. While Owen began to chug some drinks as the crowd counted each drink I heard Gill groan loudly. I looked up at him.

"You ok, Gill?" I said with a hint of concern. He looked a bit pissed and pointed forward. I look at the direction his finger pointed to see a happy Luke and Chase coming to our table. I laughed.  
"Hey Luke! Hey Chase!" I grinned. They sat in the last two remaining chairs at our table.  
"Man I bet Owen's gonna win again this time! Just look at that beast chug!" Luke exclaimed as a tipsy Owen was on his 17th cocktail. Chase rolled his eyes.

"It's pretty predictable, isn't it. But it sure is fun to watch everyone's brain cells disappear in one night." Chase snickered. Gill groaned again. I'm sure I'm gonna hear that a lot tonight. I laughed.

CHASE'S POV

"25 COCKTAILS! SOO CLOSE!" Kathy shrieked for the millionth time tonight, " BUT IT DIDN'T BEAT OWEN'S 38 COCKTAIL RECORD! MABYE NEXT YEAR, LUKE!" she screamed as a very drunk Luke stumbled to our table.

"Aw *hiccup* I didn't win *hiccup.." Luke sputtered out. Hikari giggled.

"Next time maybe Luke! Just look on the Brightside! You won't have a yucky beer belly!" she joked. I smiled. She's so cute. Luke gave her a crooked smile.

"Thank *hiccup* Kari! Your so freakin' hot *hiccup* ya know!" he said woozily. I hissed at him. Hikari just laughed.

"Right now I am cuz your drunk! Don't worry it'll go away in the morning. Then I'll just be plain old farmer Hikari" she mocked. Luke shook his head.

"Nope! *hiccup* I always though you wer-" I hit his shoulder making him stop his sentence.

"Now Luke don't say something you'll regret!" I pretended to smile.

"WHOSE NEXT UP FOR THE CONTEST!" Kathy cheered. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped at our table. She gave a devilish smile.

"HIKARI!"

_**LISTENING TO: "StarStrukk" 3oh!3**_

**OH NO A CLIFF HANGER (sort of) ^^ haha REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE OR I'LL LOSE INTREST AND END IT RIGHT HERE FOREVER! MUAHAHA no but seriously review or (grabs a puppy) THIS PUPPY DIES! Nah I'm kidding…or am I? O.o would you risk this imaginary puppy's life? MUAHahahaha *cough, cough* HOW THE HECK DID I GET A COLD IN THE SUMMER...geez ("-_-)**

**-Giggles out!**


	5. Hikari's Adventure

**Um were do I begin…do I apologize for my insanely late updating or make up some reasons on why I couldn't update sooner? Hmm I think I'll do the first one and then immediately rush to the second one J hehe it's just I won't be making up the excuse…Ok I'M TRULY AND DEEPLY SORRY THAT I COULN'T UPDATE SOONER! That wasn't so bad J now..on to the hard part…the truth I had to destroy a monster that was destroying Tokyo with my new found solar beam powers and laser eye vision…..J haha just kidding of course! or am I…Well I am so don't question me J anyhow I was honestly too lazy like the true American I am haha (well Independence Day wasn't too long ago so I can honestly say I was being a true American that day….I slept the whole day :3 not even fireworks woke me up J I was so happy!…**  
**though I live in Texas…shut up it's hot as heck here! ESPECIALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF JULY! :c) and my birthday was July 2nd ...yay for me, I'm now officially 14…I don't care much for my own birthday though…I'm not a normal child, my mother says…can't disagree cuz apparently it's true J heehee welll I'll stop boring you with my life stories and lame excuses. Anyways before I begin I would like to thank my faithful reviews and readers, especially **TheSnowSakura **who put that extra nice comment that made my day J Thank ya! And plus I practiced on my writing skills a bit so I hope it's more illegible than before and actually adding some humor to it (I recently discovered thea-sauruses…yes I make books sound like dinosaurs…SO WHAT J). Oh yeah before I forget I just want to warn you before you read that Hikari's personality gets a bit cracky and random J I won't spoil it but it's just a warning. Enjoy.**

_**DISCLAIMER…or whatever: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON (or Rainbow Brite, The Little Mermaid, My Little Pony, Barbie, Optimus Prime, DDR, Legend of Zelda, not gay, unsparkly vampires that actually do cool stuff and explode in sunlight like THEIR SUPPOSE TOO! No offense Twilight fans…just saying…plus I'm on sexy Taylor Lautner's Side :3, the word "boner-rific" , or that epic tutu of Hamilton's) BUT IF I DID I'D MAKE IT LIKE A 4-D REALITY THING :D WOULN'T THAT BE EPIC! I'D NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!…**_

**LISTENING TO:** (Sic) - Slipknot

**HIKARI'S POV**

I stared at Kathy like a deer in headlights.

"W-What? No, no I couldn't!" I shrieked. She had a huge grin on her wicked face and came over to our table and started pulling at my arm, attempting to try and drag me over to the stage.

" Come on! It'll be fun!~" she sang. I started to panic and I clutched my free arm to the table acting like the jaws of life on it. I felt more helpless than a pork chop on a barbecue!…That's how farmers are suppose to talk now a days…right? No matter…Chase came to my rescue! Yay for peached-haired, wise ass, sexy cooks! Waaaitt…back up! What did I just say...er I mean think what I just thought? Am I sure…his hair color is peach? I started to sink into deep thoughts and confusion as I tried to answer my own weird question while Chase started to argue with Kathy and calling her horse-breath, wannabe Barbie. That just made her more angry and she started to pull my arm harder. I yelped as the feeling of my arm being torn off it's limb (nice little mental image, eh) pulled me out of my deep, intense thinking. Gill came to my rescue, too…well TRIED. He just started an awkward tug- of-war between him, Kathy, and Chase.

"Let go off her, Kathy!" Gill and Chase groaned in unison. Kathy just laughed evilly and said,

"Fine then I will!" She let me go and I ended falling to the floor. My head got the most impact of damage. The pain in my head hurt like a cow becoming into a his first brand-name steak…ok I'm going to stop the farmer talk, it annoys me now…but seriously…it HURT!

"OWW! OWW OWWIE OWW WOO!" I cried in agony covering my head. Then as if like I transformed from human to vampire (not a dumb sparkly one) or like Optimus Prime to a 18-wheeled truck…I changed into…  
"Hahahahahaha WHOO SEXY PARTY TIME!" I cheered as I started to skip towards the center of the bar, immediately forgetting the pain in my cranium. Man…I wonder what I can do for fun, I thought. I looked around the bar and saw some pretty odd stuff going on. Toby was passed out on the floor while Julius was trying to jam a pickle down poor, unconscious Toby's throat (whoa…talk about demented), a drunk Selena was hitting on Calvin but clearly wasn't interested in her and more interested on what Julius was doing to Toby, Hamilton was wearing a My Little Pony rainbow shirt with a blue tutu and Rainbow Brite leggings (WTF?) Apparently he was having a very heated argument with Luna that his outfit was more "boner-rific" than her outfit ( I go Team Hamilton…I like the tutu and rainbows :3), Candace was painting Bo's toenails zebra-strips (…..o_o….), and Jin was trying to convince Maya that weed didn't count as herbs in herbal tea or herb fish (never drinking tea here again…). Then a question popped in my head.

"Where's Luke?" I mused. I finally spotted him playing Dance, Dance Revolution with Owen. I squealed with excitement. I LOVE DDR! I skipped over to Luke and pushed Owen off the mat. He just passed out on the floor (the dude just chugged 38 cocktails..).

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC IS FANTASTIC!" Luke and I screeched at the top of our lungs. I could feel stares on me and turned during one of my amazing dance moves. Turns out Chase and Gill have been staring at me with shocked looks on their blank faces. I smiled. They were probably amazed at my epic dancing skills. Soon Luke passed out after 12 rounds of DDR and I got mad. I did a somersault to show my rage inside (what Link does it all the time in Legend of Zelda games).

"GAH!" I yelped as I crashed into something. I looked at the object that caused me to crash and it turned out to be the passed out Toby. He still had the pickle in his mouth. I yanked it out off his mouth and threw it at the unconscious Luke in a fit of rage. If it weren't for him I'd still be playing DDR and dancing awesomely to Japanese pop songs…

"Grr…" I growled. Then I heard a little lamb scream. I scanned the bar with my awesome, ninja eyeballs for the source of the scream. Turned out to be Mayor Hamilton.

"DAMMIT, MAYA! YOU SPILLED YOUR STUPID WEED TEA ALL OVER MY NEW SHIRT!" he yelled. He started screaming like a little lamb again. I immediately assumed he was challenging me to a screaming contest so I somersaulted over there. I stood up and screamed at Maya's shoe with all my throat. When I finished screaming it was obvious I had won. Everyone was staring at me. In awe, I thought smugly. I stole Hamilton's tutu and ran off before they all got jealous of my amazing screaming skill and try to steal my voice like that ugly hermaphrodite octopus in The Little Mermaid….and I didn't have a handsome Jamaican crab to save me. I skipped towards Gill and Chase who were talking all serious before I came. I handed the tutu to give to Chase. He looked at it strangely. He was probably thinking of a worthy enough complaint for the tutu. Maybe he could be my Jamaican crab!…Nah maybe Selena since she's all tropical and crabby..

"For you!" I said bubbling with happiness. He just kept staring at it.

"Thanks but it's not my style.." he mumbled. I frowned and put the tutu in my rucksack to wear later.  
"Oh well~!" I hummed. The two kept staring at me oddly…or amazement that I could pull of such an awesome tutu.

"Uh, Hikari….did you have any of Maya's tea? Because it sure seems like you did…" Chase asked concerned. I shook my head from side the side. Then they started talking serious again.

"Do you think it was the fall that did this to her then?"

"I'm pretty sure…Too bad we can't be accurate enough to be sure."

"We'll take her to Jin's tomorrow for head scans…for now let's take her home. She's not in a proper mental state to be out in public right now…"

"Neither is half of Harmonica Town…"

"What the hell! Where'd she go!"

I manage to escape the gruesome death of being bored to unconsciousness. With my ninja like skills, I manage to somersault (or roll, whatever) away from Gill and Chase's horribly proper and serious chatting without them noticing. Unfortunately, I had crashed into another annoying human.

"Hey! Watch where your rolling, girl!" the human yelled.

I rubbed my hurting head that was aching from rolling so much and looked to see I had run into Selena! I grinned ear to ear with excitement.

"Selena! Will you be my Jamaican crab!" I asked with hope. She looked at me and her bloodshot, drunk eyes started to widen.

"How'd you know I had crabs?" she slurred. My eyes started to brim with happy and I smiled even more broadly.

"Oh yay! You have crabs? Are they Jamaican? Can I buy one? PLEEEAASSEE!" I begged. She looked at me with even wider eyes. She got up all wobbly and looked at me oddly.  
"No I think I got them from a Greek guy…or was he Italian?" she slurred before walking away. I smiled, knowing that she definitely was going to get a handsome Jamaican crab at once to protect me from hermaphrodite octopus's trying to steal my voice. Chase and Gill jogged over to me in panic. They wanted crabs too probably.  
"Geez Hikari why'd you run off?" Gill said with concern in his voice. Chase nodded.

"Yeah! Are you ok? We saw you crash into Selena." he too had panic and concern in his voice. I nodded.

"Good news! Selena has crabs!" I exclaimed with joy riddled in my voice. Chase slapped his forehead and Gill rubbed his temples like he had a headache. I smirked. Obviously they were disappointed that I got to get a crab before them. They picked my up and threw me over their shoulders. I started to kick and scream but their jealousy and anger over not getting the crab first made them stronger.

"Let me go! I need that crab! Or octopus's and angry mob people will steal my voice!" I screamed. Chase shook his head.  
"We are taking you home….your acting too…weird" he said.

"Am not! Err…" I growled. I smiled a bit noticing how my growl sounded like a motorcycle. I growled again, "Err….Err….ERRRRRRR!" I grabbed a chunk of Chase's hair in my left hand and I grabbed a chunk of Gill's hair in the other. I pretended that their hair were motorcycle handlebars. I turned left, I turned right, I did a wheelie and a 360°. I guess both of them had bad experiences with motorcycles because they started screaming and begging me to stop. I sighed.  
"Fine.." and I kicked Gill in the stomach pretending he was my brake. He yelped. Chase and I giggled.

"OWWW! Hikari that hurt!" he whimpered. I felt a little guilty.

"I'm sorry, Gill. But your were my brakes" I apologized. I patted his head like I patted my cow, Birthday Cake. Yes I named my cow Birthday Cake! Also my farms name was Ninja Alien Zombie Awesomeness Farm! Cool name, isn't it? I know! Cain was flabbergasted when I told him the name. He was probably disappointed that my farm name was more awesome than his. His farm's name was Horny Ranch…err oops I mean Horn Ranch. I told him to rename it to Horny but he just ignored me…humph…I try to be nice….

"Weellll here we are! My fancy MTV Cribz farm house!" I hummed happily. I loved my new two-story house! Gill and Chase stared at it sadly.  
"Such a big house for one person…" Gill whispered. Chase nodded.

"Yeah….Hikari don't you ever get.. Ya know….lonely?" he stared at me with concern once again. I shook my head from side to side happily.

"Nope! I have Finn and my farm animals! The animals are loud though…but then again so is Finn!" I shrugged, totally oblivious to what I just said. For the thousandth time tonight, Chase and Gill stared at me in total shock. Chase's mouth was open like a fishy. I giggled and put my finger in his mouth. I poked his tongue. It was squishy :3! He moved my finger out of his mouth.

"Please….Don't do that…It's creepy." I snorted at his selfishness. He wanted to keep his squishy tongue to himself. So be it! Maybe he also had a bad experience with fingers.,,,I wonder if Julius would have anything to do with that? I shuddered at the thought in which retrospect I shouldn't have been thinking about in the first place. Maybe Chase is right, I  
am creepy….or it's that fact that I'm so incredibly awesome, it freaked him out…yeah that sounds right! Gill finally broke the silence.

"Whose Finn?"

"Oh he's this Harvest Sprite in training that the Harvest Goddess dumped on me. He's "supposedly" here to protect me and help me and junk but I honestly think he's still here because he has no other fairy friends to take him in…..and I thought those things lived in mushrooms…" I whispered the last part but I don 't think Chase and Gill heard it. There were to busy looking at me with shock and horror displayed on their face. I smiled.

"I know! Unfair, right!" I shared my sympathy with them. Gill looked like he twitched a bit.

"But…Father said…..just legends.." he whispered. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

"No way! They obviously live….if they don't then whose eating all my food then?" I laughed at my own joke and skipped to the front door. I paused and turned around quickly with excitement spelled on my face.

"YOU GUYS! YOU WANT TO SEE MY PET HARVEST SPRITE?" I exclaimed. They kept looking at me.

" Sure….why not?" Chase finally mumbled. He knew the longer they stayed with her in this state of mental dumbness (also known as the Luke syndrome) the longer they could hold off Hikari from destroying Harmonica Town as we know it. She smiled.

"Alright then!" She whispered as she slowly started to turn the door knob to the house.

**LISTENING TO**: "Nice To Know You" -Incubus

**Ahahah J kind of a cliff hanger…sorta.. Almost..hahaha but I had a few questions. Should I keep Hikari's personilty this way ( I personally like it cuz it's a bit funnier for me to write) or should I have someone bonk her on the head and bring her back to her plain, sane self? Your choice readers and reviewers! I kinda liked writing this chapter. It showed how much Chase and Gill truly love Hikari (The chick pulled their hair and pretended they were motorcycles…) to bad Luke was passed out to show his love for as well but oh well. haha! Anyhooo Yes I'm trying to stick to a review I received that recommended to stay on one person's side of view each chapter (see I listen to reviewers :3) And if you have any questions or suggestions I am more than pleased to receive them either review or mail blah blah blah….Constructive criticsm is approved off course :3 I want to improve my writing skills as much as possible! *growl* I hate Microsoft Works…they keep correcting thing that don't need correcting and junk like that…..oh welll…**  
**-giggles out**


	6. Edible Pillows of Fluffy Delight

Hello hello somehow I have made it back…yay! :3 Ok um so I feel kinda bad because in the last chapter I kept talking a lot in the authors notes so yeah I'm going to stop doing that….Oh btw this chapter is going to be in third person POV just to let you know.

**DISCLAIMER….or whatever: Really…do I have to say it? I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON BUT IF I DID…..THE MAIN CHARECTAR WOULD HAVE SUPER POWERS!**

**LISTENING TO: **"Change Your Lifeline" -TOKYOPOP INC.

* * *

*cue superhero theme action music* LAST TIME ON "LOVE SQUARE"!

(Old dude from those nasal spray commercials comes out of nowhere)

Old Dude: *nasally voice* Hikari's going to show Chase and Gill her Harvest Sprite, Finn….

(Hamilton pushes old dude narrator to the ground and tries to molest him…but he escapes...somehow)

Hamilton: *snaps his fingers* Oh shoot! So close!

(Hikari slaps him with a carrot)

SCENE CHANGE! Back to Love Square…

* * *

Hikari shushed quietly at her two friends as she slowly opened the front door to the house. She was going to reveal Finn's identity to them. She shouldn't be doing this because I dunno the fiery Harvest God would probably make her wash his laundry or something. Wait do Harvest God's even have laundry to wash? No matter…Hikari gently tip toed toward to the couch on which the tiny Harvest Sprite was sleeping on. Chase and Gill had no choice but to follow her because they knew if they left her by herself she probably destroy Harmonica Town. But even if she wasn't crazy like this right now they'd still never leave her…

"So where's your magical Harvest Sprite?" whispered Chase. Hikari shushed him.

"He's sleeping! SHUT UP!" she screamed. Fortunately this didn't wake Finn up. Chase and Gill just looked at her all fazed. Hikari smiled and bent over the top of the couch. She pointed at the tiny elf thing.

"Look….That's him." She said in an undertone voice. Chase and Gill peered over the couch and gasped in disbelief.

"Is it…alive?" Gill panted. Hikari shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno…probably." She poked the dolly sprite. Finn groaned.

"Not now, Voldemort ….We'll destroy Harry Potter at dawn…"Finn talked in his sleep. He then laughed evilly and went back to snoring. Gill and Chase covered their mouths from screaming in terror. Who knew they loved Harry Potter…

"W-What is t-that!" Chase stuttered, pointing at Finn. Hikari glared at him.

"I told you already! IT'S A FREAKIN' HARVEST SPRITE! Sheesh…" she growled while crossing her arms. Suddenly, Luke blasted through the front door.

"HEY YA! I JUST STOPPED BEING ALL PASSED OUT AND HUNG-OVER TO CHECK UP ON WHAT YOU THREE ARE DOING!" he yelled cheerfully. Chase, Gill, and Hikari shushed Luke and covered his mouth with one of their hands all at once. Hikari shushed him because she didn't want him to wake up Finn. Chase and Gill on the other hand just didn't want to find out on what the little pixie was capable of when woken up rudely. Luke covered his mouth quickly as well.

"Why are we being quiet?" Luke managed to mumble out of his hand-covered mouth.

"Because Finn is sleeping!" Hikari hissed.

"Ohhhhhhh…Wait whose Finn?" Luke murmured befuddled. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"My Harvest Sprite DUH!" she sighed exasperatedly. Luke eyes bulged out.

"HARVEST SPRITE? I KNEW THOSE THINGS EXISTED! THEY ALWAYS STEAL MY UNDERWEAR!" he screamed angrily. Then an angry voice cried out.

"DAMMIT HIKARI I'M NOT STEALING YOUR UNDERWEAR!" said an angry, sleepy Harvest Sprite.

Everyone in the room froze in total shock. Hikari, Chase, Gill, and Luke looked down on the couch to see a now very awake Finn.

"I-it lives!" Gill stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at the magic elf. Finn stared wide-eyed at everyone. He was too in shock to turn invisible to their eyes. Then his face turned all puffy and mad.

"HIKARI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Finn shrieked. Hikari rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly like a child who was getting lectured at by their parent.

"Um…I don't know…what did I do?" she laughed nervously. Finn's face got even puffier.

"YOU DID SOMETHING STUPID! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Finn screamed once more. Hikari shushed him.

"Shhh you'll wake up, Finn!" she smiled goofily and went to her refrigerator. She got out some marshmallows and started to munch on them happily. Luke looked at the marshmallows with awe, Chase looked at them with curiosity and of course…Gill looked at them in disgust.

"What in mighty hell are those?" Gill said in repulsion as he poked the bag. Hikari jerked the bag from out of his reach.

"Marshmallows! The most awesome, epically delicious snack in the whole goddamn world! DUH!" she said with a bunch of the fluffy, white blobs in her mouth. Gill looked like he was going to puke. Luke then started to jump and down repeatedly.

"Oooo OOOO! Can I get one, Kari? PLEEEAASSSEE!" Luke begged. Hikari smiled and threw a marshmallow into Luke's mouth. Luke chewed it quickly at first but then he started to chew a bit slower. His eye pupils dilated and the corner of his mouth started to twitch. He shook his head and a slight smirk appeared on his face. The three humans and one sprite looked at him in horror as Luke suddenly said,

"Oh that was splendid! May I please have another, Hikari?" Luke asked kindly. Hikari nodded slowly, giving him a confused glare because she did not expect this to happen to her friend. She reached into the bag and gave Luke another marshmallow. Luke smiled politely and ate the marshmallow, careful not to make a mess. Everyone in the room stared at him with wide eyes at each bite he swallowed. As soon as Luke finished he pulled out a handkerchief from out of nowhere and dabbed the corners of his mouth.

"Mm, just delightful! My thanks are in order!" he said as he gently shook Hikari's hand. Hikari looked at her hand like it just got cursed by a gypsy or something. Luke sat at Hikari's dining table and pulled out a copy of "The New Yorker".

"Mm a new documentary about water is coming soon. Mighty interesting…Oh look monocles are two for one at Burlington's! Simply smashing!" Luke raved as he turned a page in his newspaper.

"Uhh am I the only one seeing this?" Molly commented after a huge awkward moment. Chase shook his head from side to side.

"Nope I see it too…" he responded. Molly frowned widely as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Yeah, who reads a copy of the New Yorker when you don't even live in New York!" she exclaimed. Chase looked at her with exhaustion.

"That's it…I'm just done being surprise already" he sighed as he plopped onto Hikari's couch. Hikari patted him on his head.

"Oh Chase you're so funny!" she giggled. Chase started to blush until…

"You act like such an old lady!"

"Well…can't say I didn't expect that…" Chase mumbled annoyed under his breath. Meanwhile, Gill was looking at the bag of marshmallows, with a look of interest instead of disgust.

"Soo…" he mused while poking the bag, "If I eat one of these dastardly things, My IQ will raise…Imagine all the wonderful things I could achieve with a higher intelligence rate! Sure I'm smart enough to beat the whole town in a game of Trivial Pursuit but…it never hurts to expand my knowledge to the heights of a new, broader horizon …"

He picked up the bag and opened it slowly. Then from the corner of his eye, Chase saw Gill and the bag of fluffy delights. His eyes widened in horror.

"GILL! NOOOOO!" but unfortunately Chase decided to run in slow motion for dramatic effect and didn't reach Gill in time to stop him from eating the possessed marshmallow. Stupid Chase…

And thus…the result Gill was expecting was far from what he imagined…

He started foaming at the mouth and seizing on the floor. A blood-curdling scream erupted from his throat and everyone, human and sprite, stared at the mayor-to-be in the utmost fright as he stood up menacingly and said…

"OH EM GEE! THESE THINGS ARE SO FLUFFIN' DELICIOUS!" Gill squealed as he began chowing down furiously on the soft edible pillows. If this were a manga or anime everyone in the room would fall backwards and huge drops of sweat would hover over their faces. Chase rolled his eyes as the sounds of Gill's "OMNOMNOM"'s played in the background. Gill was so happy judging by the look on his face until he turned and dropped his bag of goodies on the floor. His eyes widened and she slowly pointed at the door. Chase raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh my Goddess, what the hell now? Huh! What weird thing is going to happen now!" Chase yelled in his head as he stood up from his seat and walked pre cautiously over to Gill.

"Um…Gill…buuuudddyy~ what's up?" he asked. Gill continued to point at the door.

"The door…" he gasped. Chase looked at the door with a blank expression.

"The door?" he regrettably asked. Gill shrieked and extended his arms scaring Chase.

"T-THE DOOR!" Gill stuttered. Chase rolled his eyes.

"What is the door?"

"THE DOOR IS EVERYTHING!" exclaimed Gill making Chase cringe.

"ALL THAT ONCE WAS ALL THAT WILL BE!" yelled Hikari as she popped up from out of nowhere wearing Hamilton's tutu and bunny ears...whatever.

"THE DOOR CONTROLS MIND SPACE-,"

"LOVE AND DEATH!"

"THE DOOR CAN SEE INTO YOUR MIND!"

"THE DOOR CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOUL!" They both were close to Chases face, yelling straight into his eyes. Chase just stared at them blankly and sighed.

"Really? The door can do all that?"

"Heh, no!" Gill and Hikari said all knowingly.

"What a stupid thing to say!" Hikari scoffed. Gill stuck his tongue out and stamped his foot.

"Only someone with a stupid face and name is Chase would say something stupid like that! Sheesh, what a freak!" Gill mocked. Hikari and Gill giggled and high-fived each other, thinking that their little jokes were actually funny. Chase's eye twitched a bit as he walked away from the happy friends who were now singing "Lazy Sunday" by The Lonely Island.

"SITTIN' IN MY OFFICE WITH A PLATE OF GRILLED BACON!"

"CALLED MY MAN DWIGHT JUST TO SEE WHAT WAS SHAKIN'!"

"YO, MIKE OUR PLACE IS DOPE N' PRETTY!"

"SO CHECK OUT HOW WE LIVE…"

"IN THE ELECTRIC CITY!" they rapped together. Apparently they were singing "The Office's" version of that song…

"Man I love that show!" Finn randomly said cheerfully. "I have all their seasons!" Luke rose up from his seat so fast that his monocle almost fell off. What a tragedy that would've been…

"YOU DO?" he said in an English accent. "May it bother you if we watched them together!" Finn stared at him oddly.

"Uh…sure I guess…" Luke smiled from ear to ear as he ran over to the couch. As Finn and Luke watched all the seasons of "The Office" together, Chase just sat on a chair, resting his head on his hand as he observed the whole scene.

"Freakiest….day…ever…" he sighed as he fell asleep on the table.

* * *

**Listening To**: "Louisiana Bob" –Maximum the Hormone

Sorry if it wasn't long enough :C but I just wanted to get the chapter out there(: Yes, yes I know I stole the whole "THE DOOR!" bit from Charlie the Unicorn but I just had :P It was funny and it fit the story perfectly! :D Well shout out to **lollipopdiego **who is awesome and actually likes my story enough to leave a long, funny review xD Free cheese and crackers for all you silent readers and remarkable reviewers! :D Cheese and crackers! :D I call them "chakers"! WHO WANTS SOME CHAKERS! :D

….R&R please :d

-NomNomx3 out!


	7. Iggy Yo Momma

xD thank you guys for the great reviews! :D they seriously made my day! Here's another chapter on demand(: ha-ha just kidding but seriously…

Also anything in parentheses are author notes from me sooo…yeah…

Enjoy! :DD

**DISCLAIMER: …I do NOT own Harvest Moon! Butt… if I did, it'd be easier for you to get the panda to be your pet on TOT and AP** (hint, hint Natsume… :\ )

* * *

**#now playing: **"Castle in the Sky" – DJ Satomi

* * *

***Quick Character Conversation IM-ing TIME!***

**Luke-a-licious has logged in.**

**ChaseTheCook has logged in.**

**GHamilton has logged in.**

**NinjaHikari13 has logged in.**

**Luke-a-licious:** Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like ME! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a FUR-REAK like ME! :DD

**ChaseTheCook**: Luke just stop…

**Luke-a-licious**: D:

**GHamilton**: I agree…

**Luke-a-licious**: :C

**NinjaHikari13**: Yay! :D everyones online 33

**ChaseTheCook**: You made us…

**NinjaHikari13**: Nuh uhhhh :P no I didn't !

**GHamilton**: Yes you did. You called us and told us to log in or, and I quote, "I won't be your friend anymore!" Remember that?

**NinjaHikari13**: :/ aaanndd … how is that wrong? :D

**Luke-a-licious**: Soooo….how are you crazy thug ninjas doinn! :D

**GHamilton**: Type correctly, Luke.

**Luke-a-licious**: No! :D

**NinjaHikari13**: I'm watching Adventure Time! :DDDD

**Luke-a-licious**: OMG YOU GET CABLE AT YOUR PLACE! :O

**NinjaHikari13**: A little bit :P but it sometimes gets staticky :/

**Luke-a-licious**: Booooo D:

**NinjaHikari13**: I know :(((

**ChaseTheCook**: I'm braiding Maya's hair.

**GHamilton**: No comment about that…

**NinjaHikari13**: O_o

**Luke-a-licious**: DUUUUUDDDDEEE D: That is indeed against the code of dudes! Dx NEVER BRAID A CHICKS HAIR! EVVVEERRRR! DDDDDD: it's just…soo wrong, in SOO many ways -_-

**ChaseTheCook**: I know…I can feel my masculinity painfully melting away…

**NinjaHikari13**: Y r u braiding Maya's hair, Chase? :F

**ChaseTheCook**:…. It's a long story…

**GHamilton**: Wait…how are you typing AND braiding Maya's hair at the same time?

**ChaseTheCook**: I'm a cook. I know how to multi-task :P duh

**Luke-a-licious**: I know how to multi-task too ;) if ya get what I mean ;D

**ChaseTheCook**: Luke, gross

**GHamilton**: Really unnecessary.

**NinjaHikari13**: Lol xD

**ChaseTheCook**: Wait a minute…

**Luke-a-licious**: wht? D:

**ChaseTheCook**: How are we IM'ing each other? No one has a computer on Castanet!

**GHamilton**: I was just thinking the same thing. Computers don't exist here.

**Luke-a-licious**: Phoebe has one :3

**NinjaHikari13**: Yeh but her computer is broken :[ I visited her this morning and she was trying to fix it…

**Luke-a-licious**: So….how are we chatting? D:

**Luke-a-licious**, **ChaseTheCook**, **GHamilton**, and **NinjaHikari56** have now logged off due to non-existent computers.

(I have no idea why I wrote this… "-_-)

*_**SCENE CHANGE!***_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Chaaaseeey…~_"

"…."

"Chaaasssee?"

"…..…."

"Chase."

"…..*snore*…."

"**CHAAASSSEE WAKE YO ASS UP!**"

Chase's head popped up from the table he was once napping on faster than a whack-a-mole thing. He blinked and saw Hikari waving a little hello to him. A smile started to spread on his face instantly.

"U-uh good morning, Hikari." He looked around the house and saw everyone had passed out and was sleeping. Luke was laying eagle spread on the kitchen floor, Finn was draped over the edge of the coach snoring, and Gill was in the fetal position with a bubblegum pink blankie over him on Hikari's bed. (Awwww he looked so cute! x3)

"What time is it?" he yawned while rubbing his eyes. Hikari placed a finger on her lips in thought.

"Umm…its 6:00 a.m.!" she grinned so widely her eyes closed. Chase stared at her blankly and exhausted.

"…You didn't even look at your watch or clock." He bluntly stated. She rolled her eyes and sat on the chair in front of him while sighing and resting her head on her hand.

"It's farmer's intuition, duh Chase! I always wake up at 6:00 a.m." she smiled cheekily. Chase just stared at her with his eyes half close, bored and sleepy.

"There's no such thing…"

"BITCH, YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" she yelled in his face as she jumped up from her chair in rage. Chase just kept staring at her in his Chasey way.

"Fine…whatever…I just want to go back to sleep…" he yawned as he started to bury his head into his crossed arms that laid on the table. Hikari pouted and pushed Finn off the edge of the couch. Finn screamed a tiny little squeal of pain as a he landed on the floor making a "DOOF!" sound.

"HIKARI, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" she plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV immediately flipping through the channels.

"I'm watching TV so chill out, 'kay!" she laughed. Finn floated up to her face and made tiny little fist at her.

"NO! NOT 'KAY!" he squealed as he started to attempt to punch Hikari's face frantically. Hikari just continued to watch the TV with a bored expression on her face.

"Man…nothings on…" she sighed. "Hey I'm gonna watch your "The Office" seasons." As she reached over to pick up a DVD box, Finn groaned loudly and decided to stop his pathetic attempts to beat up his only friend who seemed to take enjoy abusing him. Hikari hummed as she entered a DVD into the DVD players slot tray and pressed play.

Their echoing and roaring laughter woke everyone up from their deep sleep making everyone who was sleeping in a grumpy mood.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Chase screamed at the two laughing menaces. They ignored the sleepy cook and continued to roar with laughter at the TV.

"Um but pardon me, ma'am. Do you not have daily farmer chores to do this morning?" Luke asked politely as he stretched out his back bones from his weird sleeping position. Hikari's eyes widened as a huge gasp erupted from her mouth.

"MY CROPS!" she jumped from her seat on the coach. "OH NO, MUH AMINALS!" she ran out of the house faster than a jet. Luke tweaked his mustache before falling back asleep.

"Wait…did she just say 'aminals'?" Chase muttered to himself. An eerie bad feeling crept up his spine. Could it be that Hikari was all by herself near dangerous farm tools or the idea that she might want to try to make the first ever Cheep (half cow, half sheep)? Maybe. Just maybe….. Or it could be the fact that THE BARN IS ON FIRE!

Chase ran outside and saw Hikari's red barn up in flames. The heat was brutal and the flames felt like was seeping into his skin but he kept moving forward. The thought of Hikari being in pain was enough for him to go through torture just to rescue her.

"HIKARI! HIKARI WHERE ARE YOU!" Tiny screams echoed from behind the flames. Chase covered his eyes and went forward. Forward, forward into the inferno.

"Chase, over here…"

He looked around for the voice but saw nothing. Confused, he went in the direction in where he thought the voice was coming from. Not too long he found Hikari by the hot springs on her farm, unconscious and draped over the smooth stones. He ran over to her and bended down on the grass to pick her up in his arms.

"No, no, no! Goddess, please don't! Oh no, oh no…Hikari please don't be-!" he started to sputter pleas and cries as he hugged Hikari's limp body to his chest. Tears started to trail down his face as the fire burned brightly behind him in the background. He'd give anything for her; his heart, the world, his own life. Anything for –

"AH-CHOO!" Hikari's eyes blinked open as she sneezed all over Chase's face. Chase merely blinked back in totally shock. She wiped her nose on his sleeve and stood up to dust herself off.

"DUUUDDDEE!" she screamed when she saw the barn ablaze, "WHAT HAPPENED?" Chase stared at her blankly. Then as if things couldn't get worse, something white and fluffy was coming towards them. Chases eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"What the fu-"

"HIKARI!" A little Gill in a bunny suit was running towards her with tears streaming down his face. Hikari extended her arms and the little bunny boy jumped into them.

"GILL!" she yelled back as she gave him a tight hug back in return. Gill's tiny little sobs drenched on her soot covered clothes. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him but Chase could've soon that Gill smiled evilly up at him so a second there. Suddenly the flames went out and the fire was no more. Hikari, Gill, and Chase looked at the scorched barn housed in confusion. Who put out the fire? If only they knew the future they would have wished that they never found out the answer to that question…

A fiery dude appeared in front of them all of a sudden in a burst of flame clouds. His crimson scarlet red hair seemed enflamed and his long deity gown and golden embroidery seemed to burn in his presence. The look of rage on his elfish looking face scared the bezonkers out of Gill and Chase. For some reason the appearance of this fiery being didn't have any effect on Hikari…

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" his voice boomed with thundering wrath and annoyance. A sigh came from Hikari, a small cry wept out of Gill, and Chase almost peed his pants and/or apron. The tall god looked over to Hikari, who made a little yelp when the red fire eyes of the deity were on her.

"HIKARI!" Hikari sighed again.

"What?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING ISN'T IT?" Hikari yawned and crossed her arms.

"It was not and you know it's not, dude." Chase and Gill stared at Hikari in horror and amazement. How could she speak to such a scary dude with such mockery?

The god's eyes grew even more intense with fury and he stood closer to Hikari's face. "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I KNOW, HUMAN!" He snarled in her face causing only her to roll her eyes at him.

"Yo, man you need to chill out. You have an ill case of BMS…" Gill looked up at Hikari puzzled.

"What's BMS?" she smiled at him.

"Bitchy Man Syndrome." She laughed. Chase gulped the moment she said that. This was the end of Hikari's life, he could tell it in the angry god eyes. The god roared and yelled at the sky in frustration with such fierceness that Chase was surprised his scream didn't leave a tear in the atmosphere.

"HIKARI, I SWEAR IT YOU'LL BE THE IMMORTAL DEATH OF ME!" Hikari giggled and hugged the god.

"Oh Iggy you're so funny it's cute!" Chase's and Gill's eyes widened and nearly fell out of their sockets. What the HECK was goin' on?

This "Iggy" looked down at the little brown haired farmer who looked like a doll in comparison to his ginormous height. A bright blush burned on his face which was really an odd thing to see. Maybe it was from embarrassment or maybe his rage was really getting to him? They just both hoped it wasn't because of something else…

"What in heaven's name have I told you about that god-awful nickname you've given me? And nevertheless in front of lower beings, it makes me look weaker in appearance…" Hikari shrugged her shoulders.

"Fiinnnee…how 'bout cuppy-cake?" Hikari sang. The "Iggy" shook his head fiercely. Hikari frowned and rubbed her chin in thought.

"Err…how 'bout Nis-Nis?" He shook his head again.

"Gee-Gee?" Shake.

"Ig the Twig?" Shake.

"

"Iggy Yo Mama?" Glare and Shake. Hikari stomped her foot and put her fists on her hips.

"What the heck, man! Say yes to SOMETHING! I don't want to just call you boring old 'Ignis'! You need a special nickname, dag nab it!" she whined. Ignis raised his red eyebrow at her.

"Dag nab it? Who says that? Yosemite Sam?" he smirked just a bit at his little joke. Hikari stuck her pink squishy little tongue at him immaturely making him smile sincerely…for just the tiniest millisecond.

"I command you to just call me by my regular name." he told Hikari in an amused tone before turning towards Chase and Gill, his smile dissolving off his face into a bitter scowl.

"But you miniscule mortals shall call me Harvest God and NOTHING else!" Chase and Gill cowered under the Harvest God's wrathful, burning gaze.

Chase sighed to himself. Yes, this was exactly what he needed…more competition for Hikari's heart. He was a bit disappointed at not being the only sane rival for the moment but no worry crept in his mind. He would fight to the death for Hikari's heart and love.

And….

"I…**WILL**…win" he mumbled to himself under his breath as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

**#nowplaying: **"Carmelldansen (Speedycake Remix)" –Carmell

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! :O more competition (: so basically would this be called a "love pentagon"? =3=

Idk but it's getting good and I have a LOT of ideas for this story now :P Stay tuned for more soon ^_^

(Sorry for any spelling errors, I didnt have time to spell check it -u-)

-**Giggles Out! :D yay I changed my name back**!


End file.
